


That very unlucky mission

by milliondollarbum



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Sai joins team 7 and the love/hate him, Sasuke and Naruto are shits, non-massacre, so does the yondaime, the Uchiha lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: Kakashi smiled at Minato’s horrified face as he realised. ‘Time for them to grow into real men. I will tell Jiraiya all details’ He signed in ANBU code behind his squad towards his sensei and Hokage.“You are guarding the princess of the Haruno silk family. They need more silk from HQ, Konoha, and the daughter wanted to visit her family. This would be a normal C-rank escort mission, but when the princess herself is coming along, it’s a A rank. Any harm to her and Konoha will have devastating economic loss.”
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	That very unlucky mission

Kakashi looked through the missions, with quiet “hm” , “no”, “boring”, “blegh”, until he found one interesting enough. “Tell the Yondaime Team 7 will take this one!” The poor chuunin couldn’t say anything against the Hokage’s star pupil and just resigned himself to a re-arrange all the scrolls again. 

He hated that team.

“My cute little ducklings! Hope I haven’t kept you waiting, see this old lady need help to cross the stree-”

“Liar!” Naruto screamed, pointing at him. Look at his sensei’s cute son, with the force of his mother. He was an absolute riot. Loved him. 

“Statistically, if it would have been a truth, he would have only been at least 20 minutes late. As he is almost three hours, I would have to agree with Naruto.” Sai smiled at him. Creep. He’s been on team 7 for four years and was getting better. Kakashi absolutely loved sending him on the boys for the hell off it.

Sasuke’s eyes bleed red, “Hm.” Adorable. He have so much gossip for Itachi every time they meet, and always tells them on the most crucial part of the ANBU mission. Lovable duckhead.

“So! Team 7 will have its last mission! With Naruto training to become Hokage, Sasuke with jounins headquarters, and Sai with… taking second in command for some more dangerous forces,”

‘Dangerous forces’ is of course not ANBU, for his cute little assassins had already had their stint in that- it was Sai’s mission to reform ROOT into society. Joy. Kakashi had already bribed Yamoto to help that lost boy.

“You have already chosen a mission, correct?” Sai cooked his head to the side, “That was why you were late.” The black haired boy smiled a small real smile, for guessing correct. Brat. Kakashi ruffled his hair and made a mental note to send his pups on him when he least expected it.

“Didn’t I say I helped an old lady? Onwards to the mighty Hokage tower, last one there has to clean the dogs. No shunshin!” And with that, Hatake Kakashi shunshin away to the Kage tower with the pale face of his cute jounin students. 

Even Uchiha looked pale at the thought of washing his dogs. Absolutely rude. He’ll make them wash them after they come back for that. His dog wash was a special thing. Training, seeing how none of them had ever washed every dog.

The Yondaime sighted at his old student, son, and his team. “Did you bully the clerk to assign this to you?” Minato rubbed his head.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Kakashi smiled. Crinkled smiled with his eye even, not that you could see the rest of his face. He even gave a peace sign.

“Sensei was three hours late after helping this lady, so our guess is that he-” Sai began with his small smile, a little hint of malice. 

“Dad! We want that mission! Kaka-jiji must have given us the best one right!” Naruto shouted, waving around like a clown and not the graceful ninja he was.

Naruto was also on the floor suffering electric shocks. Kakashi-sensei, not jiji.

Minato looked helpless at the Uchiha, his own sons best friends; his own god-son, who shrugged. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll give you the damn mission. Outside of Hatake, I’m giving the captain’s role to you, Uchiha, is that clear?” Minato said seriously.

Sasuke perked up, if he was given captain status that would be a highly political mission- seeing how Sai handled assassin, and Naruto tracking and Sabotage.

Naruto started to yell about how he should be captain- Sai starting to insult him, Kakashi edging it on with small words and Sasuke’s mangekyou sharingan flared up, “Shut up idiots. It’s our first mission together as a team for a year, who know when we can have time for another. Sensei seemed to have taken on a somewhat political mission, so sit down and shut up.” 

“Thank you, Sasuke-tan. It’s a 2-week long escort mission to Kiri. A-rank.” Minato said.

Naruto scratched his head, “Escort and A-rank? Usually it’s C-rank.”

“Dickless is right. But it’s politically seeing how duckbutt is the captain, so the real question should be who are we guiding?” Sai said.

Kakashi smiled at Minato’s horrified face as he realised. ‘Time for them to grow into real men. I will tell Jiraiya all details’ He signed in ANBU code behind his squad towards his sensei and Hokage.

“You are guarding the princess of the Haruno silk family. They need more silk from HQ, Konoha, and the daughter wanted to visit her family. This would be a normal C-rank escort mission, but when the princess herself is coming along, it’s a A rank. Any harm to her and Konoha will have devastating economic loss.”

Haruno Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror as her handmaidens clad her in over 30kg of silk, layer on layer, with obi, and smaller obi, and tightened it harder and harder until she couldn’t breath. 

Her powdered face was sleek, not even the normal rose cheek. She closed her eyes as they applied the heavy red on the end of her eyes, and perfectly laid on black lashes with silver pearls on the end. 

Her forehead was decorated with a big chakra elemented emerald that could cast lightning if she used her small chakra she had, a beautiful purple coloured one. Sparkling around it was small pearls on her forehead, symmetrical yet spotting like small galaxies. The pearls continued into her hair, which was already heavy with her golden accessories. 

Her pink bangs was covering some of it, but with silk and oil it was straightened down, reaching her hip bones. The top of her hair was guided to a Haruno-crest filled with gold and pearls, weighing heavily on her as it was secured on her bun. The rest of her hair was curly as it ran down her back.

Sakura was bored, always getting scolded for playing with her small water dragons surrounding the room. She adored them, she only need to feed them some of her chakra and snap her hands, and the water would do her bidding.

It was easier when water was around, but air always held water. And Sakura adored her small water dragon, and her handmaidens always stroke them, cuddle them; and she could feel the warmth her water dragons felt.

“When are we leaving?” Sakura asked the head maid, Mai- only shy of thirty and had been her head maid since she was 16 and Sakura was born- who only smacked her hand away from her locks, “Don’t touch your lovely locks. In ten, we’re done, but waiting for the Euinch to walk you to Konoha’s gates.” 

Sakura smiled, more lipgloss was put on her lips, she had never been outside Konoha. This was exciting, an adventure. She had wrote so many letters, pleading her parents for her to join them for she was missing them just so much! Her father craved, of course- and told her how welcomed she was in Kiri. Her new destination with a lot of baggage. 

Four Euinch were eating outside her gate with a white pearl embroidered carriage designated for her. Her handmaidens went ahead, together with some of her cousins and workers, lasting all that silk into carriages.

“May I guide you, my princess,” A silver haired eunuch, Kai -Mai’s twin brother- the euinch reached out his hand for her to take as he led her to her magnificent carriage that will be brought forward with four strong men on their shoulder until she reached the gate; where her true carriaged already awaited, he said.

Sakura took his hand as he gently walked her those ten steps down until her carriage she climbed into, before she was seated in tens of pillows and see through silk. The city was just waking up, but they were shouting louder and louder wherever they took a step forward.

She saw children among them, and she had her duty as the Haruno-hime to entertain them.

She channeled chakra into her hand and snapped- twenty mini dragons of water looked at her curiously. She stroke everyone passionately, spoke about how beautiful and strong they were. “Go out there and guard the children,” She whispered as she opened the curtains of silk.

The people screamed of blessing, the children of joy for their new water dragons. 

She waved out a hand for the euinch, “Give me Mai, and my hookah filled with vanilla.” She sent a small water dragon on him to see that he gave the correct orders to one of the riders at her side; seeing how he held up her carriage.

“Sakura-hime, may we open up the curtain to lay down your new vanilla tobacco,” A humble voice said.

“Of course,” Sakura said, and by the slow way they were walking it would be 15 minutes until they reached the gates, where her carriage and real journey towards Kiri began. 

Her twenty small dragons circled the kids, but were bound by her. She smoked out; and waved another hand as ten another small water dragons appeared to tease all the children.

Everyone knew that the Haruno-hime had control over all the water; especially her beloved tiny dragons she gave away on a whim to the children. The civilian children loved her, always speaking of her might of the water dragons.

For the water dragons was always circling the compound and the shittier ghettos around. The crime has gone down by 60% since the water dragons started to circulate. The knew everything, and anything.

The streets owed the Haruno, and the red streets owed the Haruno. The water serpents continued around their world and reported to the princess, who always fixed it.

The Princess herself was walking these roads, and they cast flowers. They cast the most beautiful flowers for she had saved their district.

“What a lovely sight,” Sakura said, murmured behind her heavily kimono, “Send out the fresh lilies at our path.” 

She smoked out, the vanilla smelling dragons made the best for the children.

Uzumaki Naruto arrived early, packed filled with scrolls of everything he’ll ever need. His momma gave him a sure headache- he’s going to become a hokage like his dad! And then she scolded him more.

Uchiha Sasuke packed lightly as always. His mother was somehow always there when he actually needed to pack - “Going with Team 7,” Sasuke grunted, and Mikoto had come back with 20 exploding tags -you never know!- and then Itachi had come in, poked his forehead and threw some extra actually good nutritious bar. 

Sai only smiled. 

Kakashi absolutely adored this team. Operation: Time To Make Them Men: AKA shield the Haruno princess to Kiri.

Naruto tried to get Sasuke into a fight, Sai edging on about small penis. 

“Align, now.” Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto scrambled to feet, Sasuke and Sai only strained up.

With much glamour and cheers of the people, the Haruno heir was led forward in a traditional carriage, with four strong- honourable- male carrying the carriage. 

The people, civilians, were making way-- and children playing with water dragons.

The water dragons shift by the kids but always seeked back to the gigantic carriage filled with too many curtains. A swift pale hands reached out, “I hope my kind dragons have given you some joy,”

For the eunuchi laid down the carriage, two of them rushing forth a white blanket towards their horse driven caravan.

It took two people to take away the heavy silk; Sakura walked down.

Kai held up his hand as the princess walked down the road with everyone cheering, and water dragons circling her and searching for kids to enjoy.

She walked down the step with an air only royalty could hold, head held high, neck exposed and her heavy layered kimono following her with grace every step she took. Her pink locks framing her face where scattered with the wind as she walked, her maids bowing silently as they guarded her.

Sakura reached her carriage and moved to face the people that had lined up, “Thank you all for setting me off,” She murmured, her tiny water dragons retreating to her to hover around her, “I will come back in months time, and until then, farewell.” She lightly nodded her head towards the people before entering the carriage.

The people shouted around her as her maids entered the second carriage, the eunuchs looking around before joining the carriage with the maids.

“Hey, Kaka-sensei. Exactly whom are we protecting?” Sasuke said warily, he knew it was a high rank for escort-- but this was just ridiculous. Not even Itachi would get this farewell.

“Why the Haruno princess of course! We’ve already been through this, haven’t we.” Kakashi said easily, leading them towards the front of the caravan.

Sasuke growled, “This is more than a little delicate political escort. We fuck up and Konoha is screwed. And Team 7 always get in to some mess.”

“True, for all ranks above B. Every mission we’ve taken over B rank have always ended as a higher rank as we always run into absurd situations,” Sai helpfully comments.

Sasuke kind of wanted to strangle him, he didn’t need his dumb fuck logical attitude right now.

“We’re finally guarding a princess! Yes!” Naruto shouted to his left, “Been waiting for ages, but we’re here believe it! 

“Mah, we did guard a real princess from Snow, don’t forget about her.” Kakashi said as he patted Naruto's head.

“As the mission is protecting the Princess, and not the whole caravan, we’ll be on a 5 hour rotation. Two one each side of the princess, one in the front, and one in the back.” Kakashi spoke, and gave them all ear pieces filled with fuuinjutsu to communicate.

“First rotation is Sai at the front, me and Naruto at the middle where Haruno-hime is, and Sasuke at the end. After that we rotate clockwise.” Kakashi clapped his hands together, “Now move.” 

The team only sighted and hided their quite stiff member- protect the precious princess, and nothing could go wrong for they were Team 7.


End file.
